The invention relates to the manufacture of rosettes of the kind widely used at agricultural shows, dog shows, horse shows and the like, that is to say being awarded in competition as an indication of merit, and also as used to indicate for example, allegiance to a particular political party.
Rosettes of the kind referred to are made of several radiating rings or bands of pleated ribbon attached to a particular carrier, the innermost rings or bands each partly overlapping the next larger ring or band. The ribbon may be pre-pleated and attached to the carrier or pleated and attached to the carrier in one operation. The ribbon may be attached to the carrier for example by stitching, stapling or by the use of an adhesive, the rosette being completed by the attachment of a distinctive center, the latter conveniently being attached by means of an adhesive, and by the attachment of ribbons and a clip, tape, safety pin or the like by means of which the rosette may be secured in position when in use. Rosettes of this kind may be of flat form using a two dimensional circular or oval carrier or may be of three dimensional form using a three dimensional carrier. A three dimensional carrier may, for example, be of frusto-conical form. Rosettes made in the manner described have been known for many years and are of an attractive appearance.